Sickly Sweet
by It's Fatima
Summary: When a new coven of vampires moves to Forks, Edward didn't think that the least of his problems would surface when he fights the bond with his sickly mate for the sake of his wife and daughter.


**Summary:** When a new coven of vampires moves to Forks, Edward didn't think that the least of his problems would surface when he fights the bond with his sickly mate for the sake of his wife and daughter.

**Warnings:** AU – Slash – OOC – OC

* * *

Draco Lucius Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb hated the fact that he was the dark sheep in their coven. He could swear that every time something happens, he was the one that needed to take care of the matters. Their Sire, Marcus, always sent him along with Blaise to take care of everything no matter how dangerous it seemed. He liked that Marcus trusted him enough though so he let it go. Not like he has any say on that matter. Draco was known as a reckless person and that was the reason that he couldn't get out anywhere unless he was with Blaise. Blaise was like the brother he never had in his human life.

Here he was now, sitting on the living room of a coven full of disgusting vegetarian vampires. All he did anyway was scowling at them while Blaise did all the talking.

"My name is Blaise Pascal Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb," Blaise said smoothly. "This is Draco Lucius Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb, and we are from the La Gulb Coven. For some reasons in which to find some of our coven members' mates, we are required to stay in Forks for a while. We came to ask your permission since it seems that this is your territory."

"I have heard a lot about the La Gulb coven," Carlisle said, amazed that he met someone from that coven he always heard about. "We would give you the permission if we go through some rules that needs to be done first."

"Of course," replied Blaise as he waited to hear the rules.

"When you are here, you are not allowed to attack, harm or kill any human in Forks," said Carlisle. "If you want to hunt, you shall do it outside the town. There are some Werewolves Shape shifters that live nearby. You should not go near them and they will not attack. I would also like to meet with your Sire and the rest of the coven. Could you tell us more about your coven?"

"I'm afraid that it is Sire's job to tell you about our coven," said Blaise. "Now if you will excuse us, we would retire to our new house and wait for the arrival of our coven. Come along, Draco."

Draco stood with Blaise and followed him to the door. He scanned the room one more time before heading out. When they reached the house, he sat down on the couch quickly and pulled Blaise with him.

"So," Draco started, "this is what we know about them. Carlisle is the Sire and his mate Esme. His children are Edward with his mate Bella and their child Renesmee. Rosalie with her mate Emmett. Jasper and his mate Alice have different Sires but they are part of their coven."

"The child," said Blaise. "She was conceived with a vampire father. It is… fascinating."

"Whatever," scowled Draco. "Blaise I…"

Blaise raised his eyebrow, waiting for Draco to say what he wanted.

"You know," Draco said again, "It's just that I'm… you know what? Forget it."

"Is it about your mate?"

"H-how did you know?" Draco asked.

"You were and still my best friend," said Blaise. "I always know what you think about. You shouldn't worry too much. You _will_ find your mate; I'm sure of that. You deserve a perfect person who will love and take care of you because you are everything anyone wants for a mate. You are the true perfection, Draco."

Draco smirked. "If you didn't have a mate already, I would probably fuck your brain out."

"Then it's good that he have me," a voice said.

They both turned to see Pansy, Cedric and Ron standing in the doorway.

"Baby," Pansy said as she kissed Blaise. "I missed you so much."

"I'm here too, you know," said Draco as he crossed his arms and stood beside them.

"Moments ago you wanted to fuck my mate," said Pansy.

"Yeah well, he's cute and all so what," Draco said as he played with his nails.

"You're unbelievable," exclaimed Pansy.

"Marcus and the others are going to arrive soon," said Ron as he put down his bag. "He won't be happy if he sees you guys fighting again."

"How did it go while you were at the Cullens'?" asked Cedric.

"Good," responded Blaise. He then held Pansy's hand and walked out of the room. "We are going for a walk. Tell Sire that."

"Gotcha buddy," yelled Ron.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," said Cedric as he disappeared in the house.

"So," said Ron nervously. He wasn't comfortable that he finally had a time alone with Draco after they stopped being friends with benefits. It was all because of their Sire Marcus that they had to stop. He wasn't pleased with two members snogging and they both got punished severely.

Draco sat down on the couch and pretended not to see Ron while playing with his phone.

"Listen, we need to talk about it at some point," said Ron suddenly.

"There's nothing to talk about," Draco really didn't care about it. "We just fucked and got caught."

"It's just… I think I need to talk about it."

Draco sighed, put his phone in his pocket, crossed his legs and arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Fine, let's talk about it."

"Well… I really cared about you, you know? Not in that way but I did care about you at some point. I still do. I mean… you're like my brother somehow."

"So, it wasn't just meaningless shagging to you?" Draco asked hopefully. He really needed to hear that he was special at some point to anyone.

"Of course it wasn't!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve feelings it's fine."

"Ron!" Marcus' voice came from outside.

"Coming!" Ron yelled as his eyes snapped open in fear and ran outside.

Draco could clearly hear their conversation outside. Marcus was ordering Ron to take Mother's luggage and get them inside while barking at him for opening the subject to Draco. Draco hated their ability to hear at times like these.

* * *

Hadrian James Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb has always been special to his family and the people around them. As the heir to an aristocratic family, he had many privileges growing up. He would get what he wanted whenever he wanted. He was the sweet special boy that his parents spoiled to no end. At such young age, he knew that his parents didn't love him too much and he was only special because he was an only child; that meant he was the heir to the whole family's fortunes.

He still remembers the day where he met his Sire who gave him some horrible pain for three days before he turned. When he came to their coven and met all the members, he finally felt loved. These people by no mean would sacrifice their lives to protect him and he would gladly and willingly do the exact same thing.

Marcus was a cold hearted vampire that everyone feared, but Hadrian knew that deep down, Marcus was actually a really kind and loving person. Shams for example was a proof for that. She was Marcus' Sire before she lost her mind trying to protect him. Marcus has never loved someone as much as he loved her. She was a special person to him and the entire coven knew that. He remembered the punishment Marcus gave to Ron and Draco and shivered. He thanked Merlin every day because his punishment wasn't as bad as theirs. He did sleep with them after all and was required to get punished.

Even though Hadrian was happy that he didn't get punished severely like his two brothers, he was still annoyed at his coven for treating him differently. He was getting weaker and weaker by each day and no one knew the reason. He hated the fact that he was so different than the people he loved and cursed his life.

"Come on, Hadrian," Marcus said as he opened the door for him. "Get out of the car."

"Get on with it already!" Marcus yelled after a couple of minutes when Hadrian didn't move.

Hadrian on the other hand started sobbing dryly and shaking. Marcus was shocked and instantly starting rubbing the younger vampire's back.

"What is wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Is it because I yelled at you? I didn't mean that, Hadrian. I just wanted to get to the second car to get Mother."

Of course it was for that reason; Hadrian just knew it. Marcus won't care about him because he only cared about her.

"M-Marcus," he sobbed again. "I… I can't move my legs."

After that statement, Marcus was shocked. The youngest member of their coven was getting weaker every day. He thought that maybe they should head to the Volturi. Maybe they had the cure or anything that would help Hadrian. Luna though, Luna told him that his cure was in Forks. That his cure was in the hands of his mate, but she refused to tell him who Hadrian's mate is. All Marcus could do was move to this horrible place for the sake of Hadrian, Ron and Padma who were going to find their mates in that place.

He got out of the car and carried Hadrian to the house and onto his bed.

"You are going to be alright," Marcus said quietly. "We won't abandon or give up on you. You are my Childe; the youngest one! You are loved and treasured so don't forget that."

Marcus still couldn't be with Hadrian more than that. He had to get out and get Mother inside. Mother was the most important person to him after all. He bumped into Draco but paid the blonde no mind when he apologized to him.

He went outside only to see a beautiful young teenager running in circles on the grass while holding a doll that looked exactly like her. Her black hair was flying around with her and her eyes were shining with happiness.

"Marcusssss!" she yelled happily as she saw him.

"Mother!" he walked toward her while looking at her warmly. She was so innocent and lovely that he couldn't help the warm feeling he gets every time he sees her.

"Marcus I smell other vampires," she exclaimed. "Let's pay them a visit. Please please pleeeeease."

His smile reached his eyes as he started laughing. His mother was just too perfect. He remembered the first time he met her and thought that she was a know it all kid but in truth, she was hundreds of years old. She changed a lot when she took his pain away and became what she was at the time. She needed to be protected, loved and cherished.

* * *

Edward Cullen loved to watch his daughter plays around. She was the young spirit to their small family. She was what brought joy to them all. He thanked god every day that he met Bella and got her pregnant. His child was just too precious to be real. His wife, Bella, was the perfect wife anyone could hope for. She loved him to no end and he did the same. Bella was the one that made him realize that vampires do have a soul and can love other people.

Here he was now, sitting on the living room with his family and a coven full of vampires that fed on humans. He held his daughter closely as she sat on his lap. He also put his arm around Bella in a protective way. Edward started looking around at the strangers until his eyes fall on the small vampire that was sitting beside their Sire and shying away from them by covering his face on his Sire's arm. He looked at him, puzzled and tilted his head.

"La Gulb coven," said Carlisle. "It's really an honor to meet such an old coven. I have always dreamed about this day and it finally happened."

Edward could see the scowl forming itself on the other Sire's face.

"Let me introduce ourselves," Carlisle continued. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my mate Esme. These are our children Edward, Rosalie Hale and their mates Bella and Emmett. The young child is Edward and Bella's child. These two over there are Jasper Hale and Alice. They were not sired by me but are still part of the coven."

"My name is Marcus Marius Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb," the Sire started. "I'm the Sire of La Gulb coven and the rest are my children. The girl that is playing with the piano is my Sire, Shams Noor Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb."

Edward allowed himself to look at the childish teenager that was playing with his piano and laughing every time it made a different sound. He couldn't believe that such a person is the Sire of one of the most fearful vampires that existed.

"That one is Cedric Amos Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb along with Ron Bilius Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb."

This time, Edward looked at the brunette vampire that looked like him a little bit. The red head one was smiling brightly at them as if they knew each other for a long time.

"These are Pansy and Hermione Jean Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb," Marcus introduced them. "They were originally sisters before they were turned by me."

Pansy scowled at them while Hermione gulped and held her book closely to her chest as she ran her eyes over each one of them as if she was scanning them.

"The blond one is Luna Xenophilius Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb and the one sitting next to her is Blaise Pascal Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb. He is Pansy's mate."

Luna looked at Alice dreamily while Alice grinned happily at her. Blaise remained emotionless and held Pansy's hand into his.

"Least, our youngest members," La Gulb's Sire said. "Draco Lucius Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb, Padma Parvati Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb, and the boy who's holding into me is Hadrian James Saif Nadir Saif La Gulb."

Edward looked at Draco who visited them before and looked at the blonde who scowled at them just like Pansy Jean. Padma looked bored and didn't even lift her eyes from the ground. He was intrigued though when he looked at the last member who didn't raise his head from his Sire's arm. Edward figured that he wasn't able to walk, which was weird, because the guy goes by the name Cedric carried him to the house. It has been two days since the coven moved and as any respectful well-mannered coven, they came to them on the third day.

Edward felt really puzzled by the younger vampire, Hadrian was his name, but didn't really think much about it. He did think that it was adorable to hide behind his Sire but nothing more. He felt Bella moving slightly beside him and for the first time he didn't look at her. Hadrian was the person that owned his mind at that time but he quickly averted his eyes away when his daughter called his name.

"Yes?" he looked down at his daughter.

"May I go to play with Jacob today?" she asked.

He noticed Marcus looking at them and then commented, "A well behaved child. Good job, Edward and Bella Cullen." He then looked down at his youngest Childe that was holding him. "Hadrian, dear," he said. "You should raise your head for they would not hurt you. No need to be worried."

After half an hour, Edward found himself alone in the living room with Alice, Emmett and some of the other coven which he guessed their names were Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna and Hadrian. All the others left to meet with the Shape shifters.

"You're doing it wrong!" Ron yelled at Emmett who ignored him and continued playing.

"Give me the damn thing. I will show you how it's played."

"Shut your pig mouth, Ron," said Draco.

"What, Dray?"

"I said shut your pig mouth," replied Draco as he snuggled closer to Hadrian who was hugging his waist as they sat down on the couch.

"Enough, both of you!" scolded Hermione. "We are not at home and you should act as how you are supposed to act. If you do not behave, I might just tell Sire who would gladly punish you for your behavior."

Luna and Alice who were sitting away, giggling at something burst out laughing at Hermione.

"You can keep a leash on them while you're at it," commented Alice.

Hermione who disliked Alice, glared at her and then went back to read her book while ignoring her.

Luna's eyes went white suddenly which freaked the Cullens out.

_A burning town. Houses on fires. Dead bodies. Blood splashed. Sea of blood. Female's laughter. Child's scolding. Teenager's face._

"_Alexxxxx," the mysterious girl laughed. "Aren't you happy? I'm not thirsty anymore."_

"_What have you done!" a child yelled at the girl. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you live; I just knew it!"_

"_You don't mean it," the girl said with a shocked expression which turned into a playful grin later. "Where should we go next? I want another meal. Please, Al," she paused a little. "Forks! That's where we are going, alright?"_

She came out of the vision, gasping for air. Her eyes turned into its normal color once again.

"Luna!" shouted Hermione who was sitting on the ground hugging Luna's legs. "What happened? What did you see?"

"What was that?" demanded Edward.

"None of your business," sneered Draco.

"She was having a vision," replied Ron as he sat down next to her. "What did you see, Luna?"

"Destruction," she whispered.

"What destruction?" asked Draco. "Tell us everything."

"There was a girl, a vampire girl!" Luna exclaimed. "She was a teenager. She… apparently she went into a rampage like the old vampire children when they would be hungry. She killed everyone in a town! There was also a young child with her which is weird. The child was also a vampire and seemed to be the dominant one of the two. They're coming to Forks. We need to work together to stop them."

Everyone opened their eyes in shock as Draco stood and ran out of the house.

"Where are you going?" yelled Emmett.

"To alert my Sire and the other people about the problem," Draco shouted as he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**A/N:** The coven's names actually means something in Arabic. Saif means sword, Nadir means unique, and La Gulb means no heart. As for Shams, it means the sun, and Noor means light.


End file.
